Mana Khemia: Return of the Wish Mana
by The Sage of the Seventh Path
Summary: Vayne lives after his story ending and starts again as the Wish Mana. Characters personality may alter during the story for the fact Vayne will not stay the very same as in the game. Some new characters of original making may show later in the story.


**This takes place after Vayne's ending in Student Alliance After, Vayne wished for another chance. Keep in mind this is my version so yes Vayne will act something like the Mana at least.**

Mana Khemia: Return of the Wish Mana

"_What happened I should be gone right, or is this Death?_

"You don't remember anything do you?"

Vayne nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the voice. Vayne calmed down when things started to come back to him.

_We shouldn't even exist anymore. My wish was to disappear from this world alone. Why do I still exist?_

"This is your wish you wanted to try again don't you remember, or do you not wish to remember? You recalled your wish for this; you wished to start all over from the very beginning. You wished to be more like me."

"_You lie I don't want to be anything like you." Vayne calmed and recalled his statement._

"_Oh, I see you realized what you just said no matter what you will always be like me because I am you."_

"_I…. I wish to remember."_

"_Oh, do you 'now? Then allow me to do so for you." _

A light shined in the rising up from around the house even with it being daytime it was hard to miss and it didn't go unseen by a curtain blond haired man.

"I finally found you." Vayne turned to face the sound of this new voice.

"_What can I do for you then considering you come here just to find me?" asked Vayne._

"Well you see I'm an instructor at Al-Revis Academy, my name is Zeppel Kriever. I have been sent to find you and as for the reason; I wanted you to join us. Al-Revis Academy offers you a chance to study the fields of alchemy." explained Zeppel.

"_I see, I will consider your offer. I would like to have some time to think it over. I hope you understand."_

"I understand, I will be staying at the temple at the base of the hill. I hope you will join us and thank you for your time Vayne."

"…_Mana o Nozomu your name will be Katsuki when I call for you."_

"_I must say I am surprised, I did not think you would give me a name other than our own see…. I will consider your offer but you must first make sure this is what you want this time around.__"_ Spoke the wish Mana.

-Auditorium-

"**She seems like even more of a bitch than before." **Spoke Sulphur looking after the girl with green hair.

"_I second and third that. She may become annoying to me and Flay if left uncheck during the tag-matches. Come on we should get out of here and get to class. I don't know what to do this time around because I'm not going to let things go the way they have last time."_

Vayne started to make his way to the door while looking all around the room taking notice of Flays aura hiding in the shadow in the top of the room. Vayne kept walking and acted like he was unaware.

"How do you plan on dealing with things this time? I know you are not going to approach Flay that would look to strange. Considering you're a freshmen again. I will one thing about this, I want to have some fun this go around. Give us a reputation of power and fun." Katsuki seem to take a more playful attitude. 

"_I know that, I plan on doing those things but I have to get past this thing with Jess. Maybe turn her down. I do want to read some things on Black Magic, Vayne Aurelius the Shadow illusion and Sulpher Cat of the Black Magic. Ha I think it's kinda going to be fun more now. What do think of the names Sulpher?"_

"**Your name is good but I don't know about mine. I think it can use some improvement. Why the sudden entrust in Black Magic and Illusions? I thought you was more of a battle type any way."**

"_I want to know more than just battle of the sword, I already have that and if I don't look like I'm making some improvements people will get a bit nosy and I don't want to have to make someone disappear. I want to avoid doing that. At least for now, I wonder if I can mess with Tony worst than Flay could. I mean I do feel indebted to him for the shit he pulled and tried to pull, I want some good pay back on him. I don't want to outright attack so I think I will go with messing up his train of thought. This year may turn out so much better than the last time we went through this."_

"Not that I'm one to complain about that plan but even I don't want our seat taken in class and we are about to be late."

"**Katsuki has a point we should run, you are walking at a slow pace." **Sulpher

Vayne started to run, and picked up speed quick. He ran up the hall and made a sharp left trying to make it as to know be late for his first class. Sulpher ran after him and jumped on to his back, digging is claws into Vayne's uniform. The stairs were coming into sight now with three students' carrying books. Meaning they didn't see him coming.

"Hi kid slowdown! This is a hallway!" a girl yelled no doubt by her uniform she was a sensor or a junior.

Vayne saw the girls on the stairs and a boy right after them, Vayne chose now to start having fun. He picked up a bit more speed and jumped high into the air. The bell rang telling the students it was time to enter class, Vayne landed in a crouched form. Vayne shifted to stand with a confident smirk on his face.


End file.
